Secretito
by Amelia Him
Summary: Marinette descubre la identidad de Adrién por un descuido del chico, ahora intentará hacerle saber al rubio su identidad. Utilicé el nombre de Adrién porque en inglés la "A" Suena "ei" *Lemon*


Holaaaa! Les dejo una nueva historia o One-shot, eso depende de si quieren que lo siga o el final está bien :P

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece

Advertencia: Contenido explícito, si no lo toleras, ya te advertí XD

* * *

La chica miraba la hermosa ciudad ante sus ojos desde la cima de la torre Eiffel, su azulada mirada veía con adoración la hermosa ciudad que protegía que, aun siendo de noche, se veía hermosa con infinidad de luces y unos cuantos murmullos escuchados a la lejanía.

Su mente vagó por un momento en Adrién, o mejor dicho, Cat Noir.

Descubrió su identidad como un rompecabezas, cuando se dio cuenta que estar con él se sentía igual que estar con Adrién, su estómago se revolvía y su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras se sentía atada al gato. Luego un descuido del chico se lo confirmó.

Adrién se había metido en un salón vacío, curiosamente unos segundos después ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando, desde la ventana, logró ver el destello verde y al chico de sus sueños convertido en su gatuno amigo y compañero de batallas.

Entró al mismo salón cuando se aseguró que el chico no estaba y se transformó para después vencer al monstruo y salvar a la mariposa. Chocaron sus puños y cada quien tomó su rumbo cuando sus aretes y anillo sonaron para dar por terminada su transformación.

Ella, desde entonces, empezó a contestar los frecuentes coqueteos del minino renovando las esperanzas de este y, a su vez, dejó de tartamudear en presencia del rubio.

De eso hacía ya dos semanas.

Marinette y Adrién se habían vuelto buenos amigos en poco tiempo, eso a ella le agradaba mucho.

- **Buenas noches, mi Lady.** -le dijo el gato sentándose a su lado.

- **Buenas noches, gatito.** -le sonrió y miró de nuevo la ciudad ante sus ojos.

Se encontraba pensando en cómo decirle al chico quién era ella o al menos ayudarlo a darse cuenta, pero el gato parecía más distraído que nada.

Intento Número 1:

Había preparado unos pastelillos con sabor delicioso especialmente para el gato, y, por si fuera poco, utilizó una caja de la panadería, con eso cualquiera, ¿verdad?

- **Hola, gato.** -le sonrió.

- **Hola, mi Lady.** -le dijo con su habitual coquetería.

- **Te traje algo, espero que te guste.** -le extendió la caja con los pastelillos de chocolate dentro, él la recibió con gusto y se comió el contenido nada más ver lo que era, no miró la caja, en vez de eso, la lanzó por los aires cayendo justamente en el bote de basura.

- **Están deliciosos, mi lady.** -le dijo con la boca llena y una cara brillante como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Ella miró la caja con estupefacción y no pudo más que suspirar con resignación.

Le dio lo mismo a Adrién, pero el chico parecía muy distraído así que los aceptó sin ver siquiera el paquete. Genial…

Intento Número 2:

Esta vez empezó con Adrién.

Le dio una nota que decía que era muy importante para ella y para todos ahí, como muestra de agradecimiento por la amabilidad del joven. Este sonrió tímido y le aceptó el papel.

Luego fue con el minino, le dio el mismo papel y este ni sospechó que era de la misma persona, ya que solo dijo que ése era el día de las notas.

Al parecer, Chloé también consideraba muy especial a Adrién y le había copiado la idea.

Intento Número 3:

Había decidido enseñarle su transformación a Adrién ya harta de que el rubio no prestara atención a otra chica que no fuera "su Lady" , así que lo citó a la salida de la escuela para "charlar".

Lo que no sabía, era que cierta rubia hija del alcalde había escuchado su conversación, creyendo que Marinette se le iba a declarar a Adrién.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, la joven le oscuros cabellos le dijo que ella era….

No se lo dijo ya que Chloé se le acercó a Adrién y se le declaró dejando de lado a la de ojos azules, quien miraba a la rubia con fastidio. Al final, él le dijo que ya tenía a alguien muy especial, que lo disculpase.

Marinette sonrió triunfante y contenta para sus adentros, así que cuando se fue la pesada rubia estaba a punto de decírselo cuando….

Gritos y sirenas de policía se escucharon y ambos se excusaron con tener que ir cada uno a su casa por quién sabe qué, así que sus intentos fallidos de decirle al rubia quién era ella se fueron al caño con los otros cinco que no mencioné por… no sé por qué.

- **¿En qué piensas mi Lady?** -le dijo al verla tan silenciosa.

Ella pareció dudarlo un momento pero luego respondió.

- **¿De verdad me amas, Cat?** -le preguntó sin mirarlo. El felino pareció aturdido con la pregunta.

- **¿Cómo?** -sin salir del shock la miró con extrañeza.

- **Que si de verdad me amas.** -volvió a preguntar.

El chico no lo pensó mucho para responder.

- **Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, mi Lady. Por ti bajaría las estrellas y la Luna, por ti haría lo que me pidieras, por ti cruzaría territorios extraños y peligrosos. Haría todo por ti.** -le dijo con determinación en la voz.

- **Y si tanto me amas, ¿Po qué no me reconoces en nuestras vidas de civiles?** -volteó su mirada a él y lo miró con intensidad.

- **Porque no te he visto, mi Lady.** -miró los profundos ojos de la chica.

- **Me ves a diario en nuestras vidas normales, convivimos mucho juntos, vamos al mismo salón de clases y me conoces bien, pero sigues sin notar quién soy en realidad, ¿me amas de verdad o solo soy un capricho? Dímelo ahora y si es así, no me haré más ilusiones y nos quedaremos como estábamos.** -le dijo con los ojos humedecidos y volteando la mirada de nuevo a la ciudad.

Cat Noir se quedó extrañado ante tal confesión, ¿se veían a diario? ¿Y por qué nunca la reconoció?

 _Porque el amor es ciego_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza _Ahora solo debes darte cuenta quién es._

Se quedó en silencio un momento escuchando la voz que hacía unos días le hablaba en su interior como un consejero o algo así.

- **Mi amor por ti es tan real como tú y yo, te amo tanto que no sé si es posible hacerlo, y si no te he reconocido tal vez sea porque el amor es ciego.** -le dijo en un murmullo.

- **¿De verdad me amas?** -le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- **Si, demasiado.** -se le acercó y la abrazó por los hombros.

- **Entonces, ¿sabes mi verdadero nombre?** -su pregunta fue firme.

- **No lo sé.** -dijo ahora él en un murmullo.

- **Lo sabes muy bien, Adrién.** -le dijo firmemente.

- **¿Co-cómo sabes mi nombre?** -preguntó nuevamente aturdido.

- **Te dije que vamos al mismo salón de clases, es normal que sepa tu nombre, ¿no crees?** -su voz nuevamente era firme.

- **Lo sé p-pero…** -no terminó ya que la chica lo interrumpió.

- **Me di cuenta por lo que sentía por Adrién y Cat Noir, era la misma sensación de enamoramiento, así que de ahora en adelante tienes una nueva misión, gatito: Debes conocer mi otro yo, y si lo logras y si sientes lo mismo por mi, podremos llegar a algo más, pero si lo que sientes por mi otro yo es solamente amistad, podremos quedarnos como compañeros y nada más, ¿bien?** -sin esperar respuesta salió balanceándose por los edificios con su yo-yo.

- **Bien…** -dijo al viento cuando ya no la vio.

 **Pov Adrién**

Me quedé pensando un momento, ¿con cuántas chicas pasaba tiempo? No con muchas precisamente, claro, solo las que se me encimaban a ratos además de Chloé, pero ella ya estaba descartada de mi lista de Ladybugs.

Ahora solo me quedaban dos.

La primera era Alya, pero ella también era alguien descartada, era novia de mi mejor amigo Nino y la habíamos salvado yo y Ladybug en algunas ocasiones, además de que no tenía similitud física con mi Lady, así que estaba totalmente descartada.

La otra era….. Marinette.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude al pensar bien en la chica, ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Ella era mi Lady, ¡Mi Lady, por Dios!

Esa chica tenía más similitudes con Ladybug de las que yo alguna vez noté. El color de piel, ojos, su cabello, todo. Mi estupidez me impidió ver al amor de mi vida, a quien siempre fui fiel, con quien pasé muy buenos y agradables momentos de mi vida, y lo digo porque siempre se me hizo una chica simpática, muy dulce con todos, menos conmigo.

Siempre que me veía se portaba extrañamente adorable, se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba cosas incoherentes para mí, pero de un modo u otro siempre la veía con una hermosa sonrisa, muy parecida a la de mí preciado amor.

Su dulce rostro, su mirada tierna, sus labios, todo en ella era igual a mi heroína de traje de motas, de mi Ladybug.

Ése rayito de sol entre las nubes grises que era solo para mi pero solo veía en batallas o guardias nocturnas siempre estuvo ahí, cuando nos veíamos en la escuela o de lejos, siempre estuvo ahí. Pero yo de ciego nunca la noté, en mi defensa es porque solo tenía ojos para Ladybug y Marinette y yo nunca tuvimos una conversación normal precisamente, pero en parte me alegro de que sea ella y nadie más.

Me alegro porque en las dos semanas que congeniamos como personas civilizadas me he dado cuenta que es una chica maravillosa, amable, atenta, hermosa y sincera, demasiado sincera.

Veo bien la imagen en mi cabeza de ambas chicas y solo hace falta ponerle un antifaz y un traje de motas a Marinette para que se convierta en mi preciosa mariquita.

Veo en la lejanía por dónde se fue Ladybug y sin dudarlo me dirijo hacía allá saltando por los tejados de forma veloz y silenciosa, como el felino que soy. Me acerco a la panadería _"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" _, más precisamente al balcón que está hasta arriba del edificio y, con cuidado, entro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido posible.

Observo la habitación femeninamente elegante con cuidado, volteo a ver la cama y veo un bulto acostado allí, que se movía levemente, respirando con tranquilidad.

Me le acerco lentamente sin despegar mi vista de ella, a su lado hay una cosita pequeña, algo muy conocido para mí pero muy diferente, un Kwami.

Es rojo con un punto negro en la cabeza, me recuerda a Plaga… ¡Plaga! Ya debe estar cansado, que bueno que siempre tengo una reserva de queso de emergencia conmigo porque si no ¡Uff!

Quité mi transformación y de inmediato mi Kwami cayó en mis manos agotado.

- **Ya veremos si estás lo suficientemente agotado como para comer…** -susurré. Saqué un pedazo de queso de mi bolsillo y lo pasé por su nariz, rápidamente despertó y empezó a comer como el glotón que era.

- **No.. deberías.. utilizar tanto tiempo… la transformación, enamorado.** -habló con la boca llena y con migajas en la nariz y bigotes.

- **Cállate Plaga, nos pueden escuchar.** -le reproché en un murmullo.

- **Ya, ya, está bien, enamorado.** -gruñí un poco en respuesta a su burla.

- **Mmm…** -Marinette se removió un poco en sus cobijas y la miré un buen rato, era hermosa, simplemente perfecta.

- **¿Qué hacen aquí?** -preguntó la Kwami mientras abría sus ojos azules, la miré un poco asustado **-Oh, disculpa, mi nombre es Tikki, tú eres Adrién y, ¡hola Plaga! Hace mucho que no te veía** -saludó a mi Kwami quien respondió el saludo con un asentimiento.

- **¿Ya se conocían?** -les pregunté **a** ambos.

 **-Sería raro que no reconocieras a tu compañero de trabajo desde hace más de cinco mil años, ¿no crees? Además, anteriores portadores ya habían estado juntos, así que ya nos conocíamos, lo que no sabíamos era con quién se quedaba el otro.** -respondió Tikki, valla, así que ya se conocían ¿eh?

Observé de nuevo a Marinette quien respiraba suavemente, no me di cuenta cuando los Kwamis se retiraron para darnos un poco de privacidad. Me senté a un lado de ella y acaricié sus cabellos.

- **Perdóname, Marinette, perdóname por ser tan estúpido como para no haberme dado cuenta de que eres tú.** -le susurré acercándome poco a poco. Era una chica muy dulce con todos, pero conmigo se comportaba muy extraña, ¿por qué? ¿Estoy tan mal que ni siquiera podíamos mantener una conversación? Bueno, eso era antes de que ella me empezara a hablar como a un chico más, eso para mí está bien, me hace sentir… normal.

- **No te disculpes, gatito…** -me sorprendí al escuchar su suave voz muy cerca de mí, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y no me permitía verle esos claros y hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

 **Fin Pov Adrién**

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Él se sonrojó levemente al ver la hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios de la chica.

- **Esto… yo… ehh…** -ahora era el turno de tartamudear de él, Marinette soltó una risita y se sentó al lado de él.

- **No tienes que explicar qué estás haciendo aquí.** -lo abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato.

- **Yo.. Marinette, de verdad lo siento, no tenía idea de que….** -no supo como continuar, la ojiazul lo notó y lo calló antes de que continuara, ¿cómo? Pues como en las películas románticas: Con un beso.

Adrién al principio quedó un poco aturdido, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar, pero suavemente movió los labios en un vaivén lleno de ternura.

- **No tienes que disculparte de nada...-** le dijo la peli noche al separarse.

Se recostaron en la cama, él detrás de ella mientras sostenía su cintura entre sus brazos y ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Ésa noche, durmieron juntos, abrazados, ya sin ningún miedo o remordimiento.

3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3

Ya había pasado un mes desde que formalizaron su relación ante los padres de Marinette, ahora solo faltaba dárselo a conocer al público y a todos y todas en la escuela.

Marinette había sufrido notables cambios en ése mes, tanto físicos como emocionales, por ejemplo: Normalmente estaba de un excelente humor, en parte se debía por su noviazgo con Adrién de los que solo Alya, Nino y los padres de Marinette estaban enterados, también porque sus diseños ya estaban mejorando y porque tenía un modelo privado para que se los probase. Si se le veía de mal humor era cuando estaba Chloé cerca y le coqueteaba a su novio en sus narices, lo cual la frustraba sobre manera al nadie de la escuela saber sobre su relación.

En cuanto a sus cambios físicos, bueno… digamos que no parecía una chica de 16 años, más bien tenía un cuerpo envidiable, muy digno de una modelo. Sus curvas estaban muy bien marcadas y definidas, en los lugares adecuados, ni más ni menos, perfecta. Sus facciones faciales eran un poquito más maduras pero finas, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño, era la chica más bella de todo el colegio Françoise Dupont, lo que causaba más de una mirada de envidia por parte de muchas chicas y de deseo por parte de los chicos, si, deseo, a los dieciséis años los chicos ya tienen las hormonas alborotadas.

Se encontraba guardando sus libros en su mochila, estaba a punto de salir cuando Chloé le puso el pie, iba a caer pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura.

- **¿Estás bien, Marinette?** -le preguntó un preocupado Adrién.

- **Si, no te preocupes.** -le sonrió y siguió su camino. Adrién volteó a ver a Chloé.

- **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** -le preguntó aguantando un poco el enojo, Chloé era su amiga y no podía tratarla mal, pero ya había hecho de las suyas muchas veces con su novia, por suerte en todas pudo ayudarla a no caer o cortarse, si no la chica tal vez ya estuviera muerta, y lamentablemente se refería a Marinette.

- **¿Yo? ¿Qué hice, Adrién boo?** -se hizo la inocente Chloé mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Adrién, haciendo sentir incómodo al rubio, quien tomó sus manos y las separó de su cuello, bueno, de su cuerpo, causando una expresión de molestia y enojo en la chica.

- **Lo de ponerle el pie, ya lo has hecho muchas veces, ¡El otro día casi se cae al río mientras pasaba un barco, por Dios!** –le dijo un poco exaltado pero sin perder la compostura.

- **¿Y? Como si ella valiera la pena, lo que le pase no me interesa.** -le aclaró mirándose las uñas con desinterés.

- **¿De verdad no te importa su vida, Chloé?** -dijo un poco decepcionado, es decir, él ya sabía cómo era su amiga, pero ¿desearle la muerte a su Bogaboo? ¡Jamás!

- **Pues Obvio no, es muy molesta, no la soporto.** -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Adrién la miró con decepción más marcada en el rostro.

- **Está bien, Chloé, no interferiré en tus decisiones, pero si veo que de nuevo la vida de mi Marinette, olvídate de mi.** -sus propias palabras le dolían, pues Chloé era su amiga desde la infancia, no le quería hacer eso, pero no le dejaba opción.

- **¡¿Qué?!** -al parecer él mismo no se dio cuenta de que había dicho "MI Marinette", pero no solo a eso se debía la exclamación de la chica.

- **Lo que escuchaste, nos vemos, Chloé.** -salió del salón donde Marinette lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y recargada en la pared.

- **No debiste haberlo hecho, es tu amiga, ella es así con todos así que es normal que lo sea conmigo,** **sé que no te gustó tratarla así, así que ve y dile que lo sientes.** -abrió los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura.

- **Lo sé, si me sentí muy mal, sabes que fue mi única amiga durante toda mi vida, pero ya ha hecho eso de ponerte el pie muchas veces, ha puesto en peligro tu vida solo con eso.** -su rostro le decía a Marinette que se sentía mal, pero sus ojos mostraban determinación y firmeza en haberle dicho eso a la rubia.

- **Marinette tiene razón, Adrién, ella es tu amiga, no debes tratarla mal o dejarle de hablar, aunque en parte Adrién también tiene razón, no puedes dejar que te hagan eso, Marinette.-** Tikki salió de la cartera de Marinette y les habló a ambos chicos.

- **Sabes bien que no me gustan los problemas, Tikki, la que si lo haría sería Alya, a ella no le molesta salir afectada en estas cosas, pero a mi no me conviene mucho tener problemas con la escuela, ya tengo suficiente con los castigos de mis padres por faltar a las clases, ahora si se enterasen que tengo un conflicto con alguna compañera, son capaces de castigarme toda una semana para asegurarse de que no vuelvan a suceder incidentes.** -le habló a la Kwami.

El rubio suspiró resignado.

- **Está bien, me disculparé ahora mismo con ella, pero conste que fueron dos contra uno.** -bromeó y rieron para que luego Tikki regresara a la cartera y Adrién al salón.

- **Escucha, Chloé, lamento haberte dicho eso, pero de verdad no me gusta que traten mal a Marinette, ni a nadie más, pero pareciese que tienes un odio especial contra ella.** -le dijo a la chica que se miraba a su espejo de mano.

- **Sabía que pronto regresarías implorando mi perdón, Adrién boo.** -se le colgó de nuevo al cuello e intentó darle un beso, pero él la separó de nuevo antes de que intentara algo.

- **No vine implorando tu perdón, solo me disculpé, además, no intentes besarme, ya tengo novia.** -las chicas que estaban ahí abrieron los ojos muy grandes y Alya y Nino sonrieron triunfantes mientras chocaban los puños.

- **¡¿QUË?! ¡¿Cómo que novia?!** -exclamó alterada soltando su cuello. El chico se puso un poco nervioso, ¿y ahora que les diría a todas sus fans?

- **Lo que oíste, Chloé, él ya tiene novia.** -se metió Alya en el asunto con Nino al lado.

- **¡¿Y quien es la z***a que me quitó a MI Adrién?!** -gritó enfurecida. Marinette estaba entrando al salón al oír el alboroto.

- **¿Qué sucede?** -preguntó al público en general. Alya la miró con una sonrisa.

- **Que aquí la princesita desea saber quién es la novia de Adrién, ¿por qué no le calaras…?** -iba a continuar cuando Nino le tapó la boca con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

- **¿Qué quién es la novia de Adrién?** -preguntó con una ceja alzada.

- **Si, ¿Algún problema?** -con su habitual altanería, la rubia se le acercó a la de cabellos azules.

- **Bueno, no, pero si quieres conocerla estás en tu derecho.** -se encogió de hombros sin apartarse ni intimidarse.

- **¿Tú sabes quien es, Marinette?** -no lo preguntó de forma amable, más bien era como si le exigiera una respuesta.

- **Si.** -sonrió con fingida inocencia.

- **¡¿Quién?!** -casi gritó en el oído de la ojiazul.

- **La estás viendo.** -siguió con su sonrisa como si de un juego se tratase. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y luego soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo.

- **¿Tú? ¿Es en serio? Adrién mira lo que esta….** -volteó a ver al chico que tenía expresión seria en el rostro mientras asentía. Se le borró la sonrisa en un segundo y volteó a ver varias veces a Marinette y luego a Adrién.

Sabrina se le acercó con su tarea en manos, pues ella había estado haciéndola fuera del salón sin imaginarse el conflicto en el que estaba metida su "Mejor amiga"

- **Chloé, mira, aquí tengo tu tarea de historia y…** -al ver la cara de total furia de su amiga, se movió a un lado para luego sentarse a esperar a que la rubia se calmase.

- **Marinette no es "esta", es mi novia, por tanto me gustaría que la respetaras, Chloé.** -habló firme mientras se acercaba a la mencionada para luego abrazarla de los hombros.

- **Pe-pero… yo… no…** -Chloé estaba enfurecida por la "mala decisión" según ella, del chico.

- **Pero nada, así que mejor déjala de molestar, ¿quieres?** -dijo frío, inexpresivo. La chica salió del salón enfurecida diciendo que le iba a decir a su papi, seguida por Sabrina.

- **Te mando a pedirle perdón y terminas haciendo las cosas peores.** -le sonrió con burla al rubio, quien solo se llevó una mano a la nuca apenado.

3 – 3 – 3 -3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3 – 3

Había pasado otro mes más desde que les dijeron a los de su escuela que eran novios, ahora solo faltaba darlo a conocer al público en general como Ladybug y Cat Noir, después a seguir con su vida normal.

Pero había un problema: Ambos chicos ya estaban contagiados de la enfermedad hormonatis prematura, o sea, ya tenían ganas de hacer cosas no aptas para menores de edad, pero ése no era el problema, no, el problema era que ambos chicos eran demasiado tímidos como para pedirle al otro hacerlo, así que se aguantaban las ganas de ir a la casa del otro y violarlo sin piedad alguna.

Como siempre, Cat Noir entraba al cuarto ya oscuro de Marinette, donde la chica ya lo esperaba acostada en su cama y tapada hasta el cuello.

- **Buenas noches, mi Lady.** -quitó su transformación y Plaga y Tikki se alejaron del lugar para darle privacidad a la pareja.

- **Buenas noches.** -no volteó a verlo, no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para verlo a los ojos después de haber hecho "eso".

*Flash Back*

 _La chica se preparaba para dormir, Tikki estaba en…. En realidad no lo sabía, pero no estaba ahí._

 _Tomó un short ajustado y una blusa blanca de tirantes igualmente ajustada, que resaltaban sus curvas. Se metió a la cama un momento para meditar sobre sus constantes sueños húmedos en los que el protagonista era su rubio favorito: Adrién_

 _Soñaba como ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, en la cama de ella, besándose como desesperados y tocando sus cuerpos._

 _Inconscientemente bajó la mano hasta su pecho, donde acarició sobre la tela el ya duro pezón, bajó los tirantes de su blusa y luego el sostén para tener más libertad bajo las cobijas._

 _Recordó como el chico, en sus sueños, metía un dedo en su interior mientras acariciaba ambos pechos._

 _Bajó su propia mano para meterla en su ropa interior, separó los pliegues de su vagina y acarició el clítoris, sacando un gemido acallado rápidamente por su mano._

 _Hizo movimientos circulares alrededor del pequeño botón, los gemidos eran interrumpidos por su mano en su boca mientras su dedo índice se introducía en la húmeda cavidad, haciendo que las placenteras sensaciones se multiplicaran._

 _Movió su dedo simulando la penetración, metió el dedo anulas y medio para ayudar al índice y se movieron rítmicamente, haciendo que alzara las caderas buscando más._

 _Movió las caderas aumentando un poco el placer, hasta que sintió como el placer aumentaba hasta un punto inimaginable, su vagina se humedeció aún más y un orgasmo la golpeó mientras su mano acallaba un gemido de volúmenes insospechados._

 _Cayó rendida en su cama y con la respiración agitada, se acomodó la ropa con las manos y las piernas temblorosas mientras entraba al baño y se lavaba las manos, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente._

*Fin Flash Back*

- **¿Qué te pasa, princesa?** -preguntó un poco preocupado al chico mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella y la pegaba a su pecho, ella no respondió y ocultó su rostro en el cálido pecho.

- **Nada…** -susurró nerviosa, ¿qué pensaría Adrién de sus pecaminosos pensamientos y de la acción realizada nada más unos minutos atrás?

- **Tú tienes algo, lo sé.** -frunció el ceño con preocupación y tomó las barbilla de la chica para que o mirara a los ojos, aunque él también estaba nervioso, ¿Y si ella se enteraba de que él…?

*Flash Back*

 _Se encontraba en su habitación, aburrido, con ganas de hacer algo, tal vez ir a ver a su princesa unos minutos antes, pero no podía, los padres de ella aún no se dormían._

 _Pensó bien en los constantes sueños húmedos donde ponía en cuatro a la chica de cabellos noche, introducía su miembro en la estrecha cavidad y…._

 _Sacudió la cabeza, no podía estar pensando esas cosas, y menos con su inocente novia, pobre…_

 _Su mente le empezó a jugar bromas de mal gusto, recordó el rostro de su novia e intentó imaginarlo sonrojado y excitado, como en sus sueños._

 _Su miembro reaccionó ante tal imagen y sus pantalones le empezaron a apretar, su respiración se volvió pesada e irregular mientras la excitación lo empezaba a invadir._

 _Su mirada se nubló y pensó sin más remedio en su novia, la imaginó trabajando en ése instante en sus pantalones, concentrada en desabrochar el cinturón, luego el botón y por último bajar el cierre._

 _Sus manos hicieron el trabajo de la chica, bajando sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su habitación._

 _Imaginó a la chica bajando su ropa interior mientras él era quien lo hacía, su novia tomaba el pene erecto en una mano y empezaba a moverla de arriba hacia abajo._

 _Bajó un poco más su bóxer aprovechando que su Kwami se encontraba comiéndose el queso de la cocina._

 _Masajeó la punta, luego concentrándose en el glande para luego bajar a la base y subir de nuevo a la punta, de forma rápida. Acarició con su mano libre sus testículos y le dio un leve apretón al pene sacándole un gemido ahogado._

 _Su mandíbula se tensó y en segundos el chorro de semen salió disparado por la punta, manchando el piso con el blanco líquido._

 _Se recargó cansado en el respaldo del sillón con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, un minuto después se levantó, acomodó su ropa y se lavó las manos, justo en el momento en que Plaga entraba al cuarto comiéndose un enorme pedazo de su queso apestoso._

*Fin Flash Back*

Se quedaron mirándose un momento mientras ella notaba como el chico se ponía nervioso.

Ella suspiró resignada, si le iba a decir, sería ahora, no sería una cobarde frente a él.

- **Hice… algo que… bueno… como explicarlo…** -susurró con calma bajando la mirada, huyendo de la del rubio.

- **Yo… también hice algo que…. No sé….** -también decidió decirle, aunque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, ¿Cómo decirle a su novia que se masturbó pensando en los sueños húmedos que había tenido con ella como protagonista?

- **No sé como te lo tomes pero… antes de que llegaras yo…. Me….** –dijo con la cara oculta en su pecho- **Me masturbé fantaseando contigo…** -susurró lo último rezando porque no la haya escuchado, cosa que si hizo.

Adrién se sorprendió de escucharla, ¿ella también? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Era el hombre más feliz del mundo! Él encantado de cumplir las fantasías eróticas de su deliciosa novia, ahora solo debía decirle la verdad de su abstinencia desde hacía un mes.

- **No te preocupes, princesa, yo… también lo hice hoy antes de venir, he estado teniendo sueños húmedos contigo desde hace un mes, pero no te dije por pena y respeto.** -le dijo ocultando su rostro en su cuello para que no viera su sonrojo.

- **Así que tú también tienes ganas desde hace un mes….** -le susurró en el oído causándole escalofríos al rubio.

- **Si…** -susurró en el cuello de la chica causándole escalofríos ahora a ella.

- **Quiero… quiero hacerlo, Adrién** -le susurró, el chico abrió los ojos como platos y la volteó a ver sonrojado.

- **Yo… yo también, Marinette** -sin esperar a más, se besaron con pasión contenida ahora liberada.

Poco a poco sus ropas fueron desapareciendo, las molestas telas que los separaban dejaron de existir en sus cuerpos para tomar lugar en algún lugar de la habitación, dejando a ambos pasionales enamorados totalmente desnudos y con las cobijas cubriendo parte de sus cuerpos.

Bajó hasta los senos de la hermosa chica y besó y chupó con pasión pero ternura, concentrándose en el sonrosado pezón, acariciando con una mano el otro y la otra la mantenía en el plano vientre, acariciando toda la piel desnuda ante su tacto.

Bajó su mano hasta la húmeda cavidad vaginal y tanteó un poco, luego separó los labios vaginales y acarició con cuidado el clítoris. Escuchó complacido los gemidos de Marinette, que poco a poco iban aumentando el volumen, así que la calló con un suave beso.

Excitados y olvidando por completo que los padres de ella podrían escucharlos, que los Kwamis podrían entrar en cualquier momento o que podrían ser descubiertos por ambos. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, con los cuerpos sudados y la pasión desbordando de ellos mismos.

Cuando llegó el momento, él se acomodó entre las piernas de Marinette mirándola a los ojos.

- **¿Estás segura de esto, Marinette? Porque si no lo estas podemos parar aquí si quieres y…** -la chica puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo y le sonrió con dulzura y confianza.

- **Por supuesto que estoy segura, te amo lo suficiente como para estarlo, amor.** -le dio un suave beso en los labios y se abrazó a él, cerrando un poco los ojos.

- **Está bien, te advierto que dolerá un poco.** -le susurró y le besó los azulados cabellos. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entró lentamente a la húmeda vagina, procurando no perder el control y hacerle daño. Se sintió en la gloria al sentir por vez primera el exquisito calor en el que era envuelto, las deliciosas sensaciones que ni siquiera su mano le dio ése mismo día, sensaciones totalmente nuevas y espectaculares que agradecía poder disfrutar con su Marinette.

Llegó a un punto en que algo le impidió seguir adelante: La barrera de su virginidad. No dudó ni un momento y de una sola estocada rompió ésa barrera, sin moverse de más para no darle más dolor del que seguramente estaba experimentando la chica.

Marinette a penas y había sentido algo dentro de ella, no había sido doloroso pero si incómodo, una sensación que no era precisamente dolor pero si incomodidad, la cual fue desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Movió sus caderas indicando que podía continuar, cosa que obedeció, empezando con movimientos suaves, lentos, no fuertes ni mucho menos, pero sus cuerpos empezaron a pedirles más y más.

Sus gemidos ya eran incontrolables, había un morbosos sonido acuoso en el ambiente que los excitaba a ambos aún más, lo que causaba que las embestidas fuesen más rápidas y profundas aún.

Llevó una de las piernas de la chica a su hombro profundizando las embestidas, haciendo que gimieran más fuerte todavía.

Adrién se movió con más fuerza y velocidad todavía sintiendo su orgasmo cerca al igual que el de Marinette, la chica ayudó moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo profundizando todavía más.

Adrién apretó el pecho de la chica mientras la besaba con pasión, sintieron como tocaban el cielo juntos.

Cayó encima de la chica con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, después de unos instantes se volteó quedando de espaldas al colchón mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Marinette.

Al controlar su respiración, ambos chicos quedaron en un cómodo silencio, silencio que él rompió.

- **Estás consciente de que te amo más que a mi vida, ¿Cierto?** -le habló suavemente.

- **Si, lo sé muy bien.** -respondió de igual modo.

- **Entonces, te quiero pedir una disculpa por si te lastimé, princesa.** -habló un poco preocupado. Marinette soltó una leve risita.

- **No me dolió en lo absoluto, no te tienes que preocupar, gatito.** -le susurró ya cansada. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio, quien tomó las cobijas y los tapó a ambos.

. . .

La mañana se asomaba cálida en el horizonte, el cuarto totalmente silencioso y las dos siluetas abrazadas y cubiertas por las cobijas no hacían más movimiento que sus acompasadas respiraciones en el cuarto.

Marinette se removió entre los brazos que la retenían, soltando un quejido al sentir un poco de incomodidad en la entrepierna sin saber muy bien la razón, hasta que los recuerdos de su noche con Adrién la hicieron abrir los ojos como platos y sonrojarse como tomate.

Adrién aún no se despertaba, lo sabía porque volteó a verlo, así que decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación hizo que pusiera más atención a su alrededor.

- **¡Marinette, hija, ya levántate o vas a llegar tarde al colegio!** -le gritó su madre desde la parte de abajo, su compañero de cama se removió y quedó a espaldas a ella.

- **Ehh… ¡si, ya voy mamá!** -gritó desde su lugar, su novio ni se movió ante los gritos de ambas mujeres- **Adrién, amor, despierta, ya es muy tarde…..** -decía en susurros mientras lo movía e intentaba pararse, pero el chico la tomó de la cintura y la recostó de nuevo con él.

- **Cinco minutos más, princesa…** -dijo adormilado y sin abrir los ojos mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

- **Adrién, vamos a llegar tarde al colegio, ya levántate.** -dijo en voz un poco más alta separándose de su novio para luego buscar su ropa y vestirse como rayo.

- **¿Mmmm…? ¿Colegio? ¡¿Tarde?!** -se levantó de un salto y se vistió casi tan rápido como su novia.

- **¡Si! ¡Llegaremos tarde al colegio!** -Marinette tomó sus cosas y las metió en su mochila según su horario, luego se lavó los dientes de igual modo rápido ante la atenta mirada de su novio quien se terminaba de poner la ropa por completo.

Se le acercó a la peli noche y le besó el cuello.

- **Dormí muy bien, ¿y tú?** -susurró contra su cuello.

- **También, pero ya debes irte, o llegaremos tarde y no tengo excusas especializadas en eso.** -le besó de igual modo el cuello y luego él le dejó una maraca en el mismo- **¡Oye!** -la miró burlonamente y luego se transformó para irse más rápido por la ventana ante la atenta mirada de Marinette.

No tuvo tiempo de desayunar siquiera, por lo que Tom le dio unos pastelillos de chocolate para que comiese en el camino. Llegó a la escuela mucho más rápido de lo normal, suspirando aliviada de que todavía no tocasen el timbre de entrada.

- **¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡Te estuvimos esperando desde que abrieron la escuela! ¡¿Qué hacías?!** -la regañó Alya al lado de Nino cuando la vieron llegar.

- **Lo siento, estaba confeccionando un vestido y me quedé dormida.** -medio mintió, porque sí había confeccionado un vestido la noche anterior, que al parecer su novio ni vio.

- **¡Tú y tus cosas!** -regañó pero de forma amistosa.

- **Oye, ¿en el camino no viste a Adrién? Él tampoco ha llegado...** -le preguntó Nino.

- **No, no lo he visto...** -en ése momento un auto de lujo se detuvo frente a la escuela, del cual salió Adrién sonriente.

- **¡Hola Nino, Alya!** -saludó animosamente a sus amigos y le dio un beso a la peli noche, beso que duró más de lo pensado por ambos, ya que la otra pareja carraspeó para separarlos.

- **Oigan, seguimos aquí, hagan sus cosas en otra parte, ver eso es asqueroso.** -dijo Alya burlona.

- **Exacto, deberían conseguirse no sé, un motel tal vez.** -siguió la molestia Nino.

Los chicos se separaron sonrojados y mirando a lugares opuestos.

- **Jajajaja** -soltaron en carcajadas Nino y Alya.

En ése preciso momento, la campana sonó.

- **Nos salvó la campana…** -suspiraron ambos chicos mientras entraban al salón de clases que les correspondía.

En la hora del receso, se sentaron juntos a platicar, hasta que la observadora Alya notó algo en el cuello de la chica, algo extraño.

- **Oye, Marinette, ¿qué tienes ahí?** -aprovechando que Adrién no estaba para ayudarla, decidió abordar a su amiga mientras estaba sola.

- **Ehhh…. Es…. Un… golpe que me di por accidente con una de las charolas de papá, ya sabes, normalmente hay cosas peligrosas por ahí, ¡No quiero ni imaginarme si hubiese sido un cuchillo!** -fingió miedo para convencer a su mejor amiga del su secretito y noche de pasión.

- **Está bien, te creeré por esta vez.** -dijo no muy convencida Alya.

Ése día no tuvieron contratiempos con akumas, ladrones u otras cosas, por lo cual pudieron tener una tarde de pareja en su totalidad, paseando por el parque en un día soleado, tomaos de la mano y observando todo a su alrededor.

Pero eso sí, guardando bien un secretito, ¿verdad?

 **Tal vez el Fin.**

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Tal vez alguien lea esto, tal vez no, tal vez comenten, tal vez no, pero si alguien lee y comenta, le agradecería infinitamente si me dijera si continuar o no, eso ya depende de ustedes, y me dsiculpo con alguna de mis posibles lectoras de alguno de mis Fanfictions por dejarlas sin actualizar y encima subir esto, pero ya me conocen... ¡Esoy Loca!**

 **Besos**

 **Amelia :3**


End file.
